The Sword in The Stone (TheTrueDisneyKing's Style)
TheTrueDisneyKing's movie-spoof of Disney's "The Sword in the Stone". Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Merlin - Winnie the Pooh *Archimedes - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Sir Ector - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Sir Kay - Gaston (Beauty and The Beast) *The Wolf - Wolf (Make Mine Music: Peter and The Wolf) *Sugar Pot as himself *Sir Ector's Dogs - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) and Bruno (Cinderella) *Guard that say "Who Goes There" - General Li (Mulan) *Sir Pellinore - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) *Wart/Arthur (Fish) - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Merlin (Fish) - Mr. Codfish (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *The Frog - Frog (Bambi) *The Pike - Monstro (Pinocchio) *Wart/Arthur (Squirrel) - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Merlin (Squirrel) - Scrat (Ice Age) *The Little Girl Squirrel - Scratte (Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs) *The Old Granny Squirrel - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The Woodpecker - Bird (Goliath II) *The Scullery Maid - Carlotta (The Little Mermaid) *Wart/Arthur (Bird) - Buster the Bird (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *The Hawk - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Madame Mim - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Madame Mim (Giant) - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free: Mickey and The Beanstalk) *Madame Mim (Tiny) - Vidia (Tinker Bell) *Madame Mim (Pig Face) - Colonel Spigont (TaleSpin) *Madame Mim (Beautiful) - Ursula as Vanessa (The Little Mermaid) *Madame Mim (Cat) - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Merlin (Turtle) - Verne (Over the Hedge) **Merlin (Rabbit) - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) **Merlin (Caterpillar) - Squeaks the Caterpillar (The Fox and The Hound) **Merlin (Walrus) - Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea) **Merlin (Mouse) - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) **Merlin (Gopher) - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) **Merlin (Crab) - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) **Merlin (Goat) - Jeb the Goat (Home on The Range) *Madame Mim's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Madame Mim (Alligator) - Al the Alligator (Lady and The Tramp) **Madame Mim (Fox) - Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little) **Madame Mim (Chicken) - Fifi (Shrek Forever After) **Madame Mim (Elephant) - Eloise (Goliath II) **Madame Mim (Tiger) - Raja (Goliath II) **Madame Mim (Snake) - Adder (The Animals of Farthing Wood) **Madame Mim (Rhinoceros) - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) **Madame Mim (Dragon) - The Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) *2 Knights - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) and John Smith (Pocahontas) *Black Bart the Knight - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Citizens - Townspeople (Sleeping Beauty) *Merlin (Modern) - David (Lilo & Stitch) Scenes: *The Sword in the Stone (TheTrueDisneyKing's Style) part 1: Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword in the Stone (TheTrueDisneyKing's Style) part 2: Piglet Drops in For Tea/("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone (TheTrueDisneyKing's Style) part 3: At King Triton's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (TheTrueDisneyKing's Style) part 4: ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone (TheTrueDisneyKing's Style) part 5: A Medival Assembly Line *The Sword in the Stone (TheTrueDisneyKing's Style) part 6: ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone (TheTrueDisneyKing's Style) part 7: Battle for the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (TheTrueDisneyKing's Style) part 8: Piglet's Educations *The Sword in the Stone (TheTrueDisneyKing's Style) part 9: Meet Madame Medusa ("Mad Madam Mim") *The Sword in the Stone (TheTrueDisneyKing's Style) part 10: The Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (TheTrueDisneyKing's Style) part 11: Piglet is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone (TheTrueDisneyKing's Style) part 12: The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (TheTrueDisneyKing's Style) part 13: Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (TheTrueDisneyKing's Style) part 14: End Credits Trivia: *This movie-spoof is requested by RatiganRules. Category:TheTureDisneyKings Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:TheTureDisneyKing